1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveying device for conveying articles, in particular vehicle bodies, comprising at least one skid, two parallel tracks and a driving device. The skid comprises two parallel skid runners and a supporting structure, which connects the skid runners to one another, for at least one article to be conveyed on the skid. The parallel tracks extend along a conveying path. Skid runners of the at least one skid are supported on the parallel tracks. The skid is moved along the tracks by the driving device. The invention further comprises a method of using such a conveying device.
2. Background Art
Particularly in the automobile industry vehicle bodies are generally accommodated on so-called “skids” and conveyed on said carriers by means of roller tracks and/or carrying-chain conveyors through the body assembly shop, the paint shop and occasionally also through the final assembly stage. The roller tracks are driven by geared motors and/or chains and/or synchronous belt drives and therefore comprise components, which are subject to wear and occasionally require servicing.
This applies to a greater extent also to the carrying-chain conveyors. Here, lubrication of the chains is additionally required, which leads to an increased outlay both for the initial start-up, the setting of the lubricating cycles and for servicing. Abrasive wear of the chain support strips and fouling of the conveyors by the lubricants are problems which, particularly also in the processing areas, adversely affect the process result, including e.g. the quality of the surface coating of the vehicle bodies, as a result of dirt particles, grease, oil molecules in the ambient air etc.
The known conveying devices of the initially described type have the added drawback that, where they run through treatment stations disposed in booths, shafts have to be passed through the booth walls. Furthermore, between the two tracks, on which the skid runners are supported, transversely extending continuous shafts are required as power connection elements. In the case of roller tracks, one such shaft is required for each roller pair and, in the case of carrying-chain conveyors, one shaft is required for each driving gear pair. Thus, inside the conveying device there are no continuous free spaces available, which might be used for passages or inspections on foot. In addition, for taking up changes in length due to temperature variations costly tension stations are required which, like the driving stations, take up a considerable amount of room.
The object of the present invention is to develop a conveying device of the initially described type in such a way that, on the whole, it requires less maintenance and is less at risk of fouling.